villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Crump
This article is about the Yu-Gi-Oh! character. For the Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door character, see Lord Crump. Adrian Randolph Crump III is one of the Big Five from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He has dark hair and a mustache. He is also Lector's rival. Crump was an only child, and his parents had no time for him, so he spent his time counting things. When he found a book about how penguins cared for their young, he became obsessed with penguins. He soon became an accountant and member of the Big Five at Kaiba Corp. Once Kaiba took over, Crump wanted an all-penguin theme park, but Kaiba refused. The Big Five teamed up with Pegasus to take over Kaiba Corp (much like how they teamed up with Kaiba to overthrow Gozaburo), but Pegasus was defeated by Yugi, and Kaiba fired them. They trapped Kaiba in the virtual world, but were trapped in the virtual world when the Mythic Dragon was destroyed. After a while, their bodies were destroyed. The Big Five soon entered Noah's virtual world and began working for him to get revenge on Kaiba and steal bodies from Yugi and the gang. Crump went after Téa, and took the form of Nightmare Penguin, and therefore was his own deck master. They dueled on top of icebergs in a virtual Antarctica, where whenever a player lost life points, they would be frozen. Crump's deck was ice-themed and many of his monsters were penguins. In the end, Crump was defeated by Téa, and was digitized. However, he returned alongside Gansley, Johnson, and Lector, and argued with Lector over who got to pick whose body to steal first. Eventually they entered Tristan's body (which was stolen by Nesbitt) and dueled Yugi and Joey at once. Crump dueled for two turns before Johnson took over. After they were defeated, Noah gave them no more chances and imprisoned them each in a different corner of the virtual world. Crump was killed along with Noah, Gozaburo, and the other members of the Big Five when Noah caused a satellite attack that destroyed the fortress that the virtual world was stationed in, deleting the virtual world and everyone in it. Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series In LittleKuriboh's parody Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series, the Big Five are called Team 4Kids due to working for 4Kids which, in the Abridged Series, is an evil organization who censor the show, cancel it, and try to kill Yugi and Kaiba. Like the other members of the Big Five and Noah, Crump has a different voice actor than LittleKuriboh. Like in the anime, he is obsessed with Penguins; The Abridged Series takes this a bit further, as he randomly says "Penguins!" In Episode 49, Crump dueled Téa; unlike in the anime, however, Crump won and took control of her body. So far Yugi has not figured out that Crump is inside Téa's body, and it is currently unknown what happened to her mind when Crump took over. Category:Anime Villains Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Minion Category:Animal Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Deceased Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses